User talk:BengalMan81
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the FG42 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doc.Richtofen (Talk) 15:52, 16 November 2010 Hey Glad to see you here to. I am actually a good contributer to this wiki and even an admin. Hope to see more from you!:) Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Just recently became one. Yea here I do a sort of blog/story/fanfic with Blackbelt007 where I am obviously a sniper. It does somewhat especially now tie all of the maps together it should especially with Shi No Numa and Der Riese as well as provide backstory. I recommend checking it out if you get the time. :) Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea he seems to be a bit of a dick. I am also spending less time there actually I may just leave due to him as well as many others who act like asses there and flame me simply because I admit to disliking younger gamers they simply do not understand I actually enjoy the company of some and can talk to them. Its the 1337 speaking noobing ones that I cannot stand. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) They seem to be the most annoying taking up space and what not. The wiki nearly died then I came back to it along with Basilthejedimaster and we brought it up to speed with Black Ops I also found an unwanted amount of vandalism here so had to undo that but it was hardly the amount the CoD wiki gets in a day for about a month so this is easier for me. Also less blogs for anons to troll on I am planning on only making blogs for news from now on leaving my old journal entry blogs and leaving the fan fic to BB007 with me commenting. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I personally wasnt in the marines that was my old man I only snipe for fun and hunting. Not quite sure what he used however I know he did not pick his gun. And yea I left the wiki for a month because it was in good shape I was the only one here and I was planning on coming back when Black Ops came out which I did only to find it vandalised. And I cannot tell you storys of personal experiance I can tell you ones from a my great grandfather who was at Pearl Harbor(he wrote a journal even there when it was attacked) and possibly some from my father he says they arnt to interesting though I would tell you ones about my great grandfather who was a nazi but he didnt keep a journal and died in WW2. Ahh what an amazing family. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes so storytime(I know I have an old fashioned family) was never boring luckily. ALways got a story about either Native Americans(Im 2% blackfoot tribe on my mothers side not kidding) Pearl Harbor (moms side) living in Nazi Germany(my great grandma lived and while she didnt fight she lived there and has storys of living there) or the most boring my dad just laying around the camp (he wont tell me the good ones) Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:19, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Really I am to frightend of death before my time to join war but if I feel it must be done to defend America(not just go into random contrys looking for a man that we belive is there) I will join nearly immediantly. However I do not see that problem coming anytime soon. My grandfather served in Veitnam as a pilot but I dont get storys from him becauses well you can guess why.:( So I typically dont mention him because he actually fought for good unlike my nazi great grandfather. Also you have that much war stuff I mean I have my GGF's armband and even a few MP-40 bullets, his uniform, as well as part of the ship my other GGF was on but not that much things and certainly not that many cool things. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh well I am officially going MIA on the CoD wiki and may return I dont know yet I will go there once a month looking for any zombie related info but likely wont edit. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No they arnt we get few here and the ones we do are mostly constructive editors a vandal here or there but overall good users. I have put on my page there that I have left while hunting online douches not naming any names(anons and Killerking) and that my last known location was here hope this place gets noticed I get bored undoing basils wrong edits. Luckily you came so I had something fun to do today. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea wikiang gets real boring when you dont have a friend on to chat with. I have checked all my main wikis pretty much here and the RvB wiki and not much going on mostly a blog there and us chatting here. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Well yes and no Red vs Blue is a machinima series created by Rooster Teeth using the Halo game. Has nearly nothing to do with Halo and is extremly funny esecially the first five seasons. I as a fan qould suggest checking it out. But yea over there is my main wiki where I have 1430some edits there and am working on adminship likely wont get it because the admin there hates me for trying fixing a mistake of his and going against him because he niehter warns nor tells users they are banned. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW! He banned someone for saying something that whie not true wasnt vandalism either and while a lesser admin was dealing with another guy he banned the other guy and when the admin stood up for him reliveing him of the ban was deadminified course hes back now. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No he is a burrecratt the other guy my friend Cyrus Arc is only a sysop. And burrecratts can unfortunatly only be removed if they remove themselves and belive me this guy is full of it he once banned me for telling him to stop undoing his undo from a perfectly good edit I made.. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No I have not sounds to me like a rumor like the Hitler zombie or the Giant zombie on Der Reise. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry thought you meant special skined zombie. It is likely just a glitch since you are the only person I know of who has encountered it. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea So I would say thats all it was. Sorry for the new section the old one just got to long for my likeing. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Doc! I prefer Der Riese overall and I play on the PlayStation. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|' ''') 18:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea That one asshole would just run past me if I was downed! Ah well might get on later and play some. Sadly I think all the other good players moved on to Black Ops. And then Danny boy 69(seriously who puts that number in their name I don't find it funny) had fucking monkeys! God damned mother fucking monkeys even if I was to his left he wouldn't throw one. I even had the ray gun for a round before I was downed trying to link the teleporter and yet he just stood there watching me. Wanna play some more tonight. I think the god damned family is getting over here for Christmas early so some rounds I may not do as well(itll be my little bro).Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Mustv'e sucked. Well then todays monday(I think?) so how would you be on last night wouldn't that be a school night? Also you ever played Dead Space? If not you should pretty good game. Sequels coming out and so on the Dead Space wiki(I know it should be a DS fanon wiki but since its such a small community we knew it would die soon and be revieved just to die again) I am making my own version of Dead Space 2. Started yesterday and have 3 chapters(The Prequel and 2 chapters) up with the 4th one coming later today. Actually I think I will go and write it now. And is Azuris and Sactage getting on your nerves to? The only sysop I like over there is CallofDuty4 despite me previous dislike I've gotten on his good side and we are friends now. I'd say Griever because of his military service but I think because of what he said to some shit poser thats only 12 which I agreed with(Griever) he was demoted and possibly banned. Also the new users and anons are getting dumber and assier(a word?) one new user made a hate video that he was forced to take down by You Tube because I complained and they saw I did nothing to him. The vids on my talk page go check it out you'll see. Its quite funny because the gun was just posting speculation to the 115 page. Plus he thought he was better than KillerFinland. His videos are pretty shit quality and speculation. Plus he claimed to know more about NZ than me which I find hard to believe due to him taking widely accepted speculation as fact. Like the Big Bang widely accepted by the science community but unclear as to whether it is certain. Anyway whats new with you?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Now just woke up. And its 3:19. Oh I need some help with Fizzywizzy. He has been trying to start console wars by saying things about the 360(bad things) and when I confronted him about it he says Shut the Fuck up bitch Yh my things which i saw are right:P on the CoD wiki. Why must all the bad users hate me for correcting them? So what map?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sorry for going here but I don't want him to bitch at me some more for having someone help. Anyway hope he doesn't go to your talk and do the same thing. I swear hes underage, has anger issues, and mommy wouldn't let him use that language if she found out.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know and then read his comments. They are filled with grammar mistakes are not true and are overall rude. All underage(13 for wikiaing) users seem to be the most immature there i.e. Fizzywizzy and Special Ops Minigun. In my opinon both deserve a ban for what they have been saying. Minigun even called Yuri a retart which retard which I believe unless theres a new slang word he meant retard which is a word I will not EVER tolerate.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Same here but then again most would be blocked. I mean look at alot of my recent commets on Armymans blog(page 2 I think) most are just me trying to stop a console war or flamming.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know me to! To bad most of the admins are blind. I say 1 warning then a block. If someone comes back after the block fuck warnings they get a longer block. Again a perma ban. Thats what I am doing here thankfully no one really comes here.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 03:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thankfully. And I will show no mercy like the admins do over there.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 03:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure oh and if you have ever played Dead Space you should see this fan fiction version of Dead Space 2 I am making here \http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity . Its pretty good I think.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 03:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Was this in World at War or Black Ops? If it was in World at War I wouldn't worry much because it's an old game, but if it was Black Ops I would continue to try for it. Honestly, I've never really had a problem with hackers. In fact, I've only met one hacker and that was in Multiplayer on World at War. He had the god mode cheat and was flying around the map. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Can I ask you something? Would you mind telling people at the CoD wiki that I say hello and that I would like to talk to them again sometime? Here is where we would talk of course as I am not going to that pisshole again. Mainly I'd like to talk to Firebird, you, Shotrocket, Sgt. Sandwich, and Call of Duty 4. Please if you could do this it would be a great help. Also if you are ever up for a game of zombies(any one WaW or BO) message me. I believe we are friends on Xbox Live right?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 07:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And thats fine. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 18:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Really. For swearing? We always swore there! Thats bullshit. And in a series like Call of Duty! This isn't Mario is got much more foul language than most other games. And I mean honestly. If someone weren't able to swear why are they playing an M game. I feel bad for you. So you staying here this time?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tell the person to shut the fuck up possilby punch them and then walk away with American pride. Righ?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree he seems to occasionally abuse his power. But I like him alot. Hmmm... I think I'll message FireBird- Shotrocket6 and CoaZ maybe bring them over here to talk. I know CoaZ is still on but what about FireBird- and Shotrocket?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea then I think I'll try and contact them. I really hope I can get back all my friends that I had there. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So what have you been up to? Been a while since we've talked hasn't it.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) If I remember you also live in Ohio right? I know whats with all this rain we are getting. I've had enough April Showers I'm ready for May Flowers:) Anyway wanna see some nerd comics? They are funny.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I know! I swear thats something I could see myself doing. I am such a nerd. :)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC)